1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a traveling garment bag and more specifically to a traveling garment bag having a telescoping rod for easy removal of clothing.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Travel garment bags have come into wide use as a replacement for a traditional suitcase. These garment bags differ from suitcases in that clothing is left on hangers and hung from a rod or hook near the top of the bag. While many different designs of such garment bags have been in use, they all require the necessity of placing the hangers into the bag when packing and the complete removal of the hangers individually when unpacking. There have been no designs for the easy removal and replacement of clothing into the bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,541 shows a garment bag with an extensible top support. This design presents two main problems. While the top support is extended, the garments are still stored in a space equal to the width of the original bag. It does not allow for each removal. The second problem arises from the awkwardness of the bag once the top support is extended. The increase uses up additional space while a portion of the original bag will not be usable.
Another similar patent is U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,510 which utilizes an extensible tie rack. While the design has some similarities to the present invention, it is limited to ties and not suitable for garment usage.
A third patent with comparable characteristics is U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,932. This is a traveling case with an extensible support for hangers. However, there are several disadvantages. Even when extended, space is limited to the width of the case. Rack section designated 16 becomes an obstacle when removing or replacing clothing and the rectangular shape of the case does not allow for hanging the case on a closet rod or hook.